Project Summary Now in its seventh year, the 2019 joint symposium ?Cutting Edge Transplant Approaches to Pediatric Malignancies?, hosted by the Pediatric Blood and Marrow Transplant Consortium (PBMTC) and the American Society of Pediatric Hematology Oncology (ASPHO), will be held during the ASPHO Annual Meeting in New Orleans, LA in May 2019. This symposium is the only regularly-recurring international conference focused on bringing together pediatric hematologists/oncologists, stem cell transplant clinicians, and trainees to discuss cutting edge topics of interest to both. The mission of the 2019 conference is to address major advances in the area of stem cell transplant related applications in pediatric malignancies, especially those at high risk of relapse and mortality without this intervention. It will also include a discussion of the toxicities that are necessary to overcome, and the immune manipulations possible to make the intervention successful. Lastly, it will highlight many difficult problems encountered in pediatric cancer patients and transplant related interventions and methods used to overcome these disorders. Past meetings of this Symposium have attracted 150-250 registered attendees. A significant number of young investigators (YI) and trainees attend the Symposium, and in addition to the didactic talks and discussions, there are several additional events focused on benefitting this group, including meet-and-greet over meals, oral presentations selected from YI and trainee abstract submissions, and an evening mentoring session with a career development and maintenance focus. The topics for this year's sessions are: Reinventing the Pediatric Acute Myeloid Leukemia Paradigm Striding Forward Against Graft Versus Host Disease Cord blood versus Haploidentical Transplantation in Childhood Malignant Disorders Mixed Phenotype Acute Leukemia ? Classification & Treatment High Risk Hematopoietic Malignant Disorders Training for a Career in SCT without Burn out Nursing: Videography as a tool for Discharge and Family Education Nursing: Immune Reconstitution Post-transplant & Risk of Infections We anticipate a high level of interest for this Symposium among the Pediatric Hem/Onc/SCT community.